


Twists of a relationship

by NescaMonsterCommission



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Other, Short One Shot, Torture, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescaMonsterCommission/pseuds/NescaMonsterCommission
Summary: Ryan never wanted to hurt Jeremy. Until he had no choice





	Twists of a relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallzita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallzita/gifts).



> Zita asked me for Fahc Angst and to surprise her!  
> An example of 500-1000 words work :)

“I’m not the traitor.” Jeremy insisted from his place in the last chair he’d want to be in. He could see Ryan's back, barely, the light designed so that whoever sat where Jeremy was bound, couldn’t see what Vagabond was grabbing. Vagabond turned now, mask in place, eyes cold as Jeremy tried again, “Ryan please-”

A hammer hit to his hand made him shout wordlessly, Ryan glaring at him through his skull persona, “You don’t get to use my name. You lost that right when you got Geoff HOSPITALIZED!” at the last word he slammed the hammer into Jeremy's knee. His cry of pain hurt Ryan deep inside but he shut that off.

“I didn’t!” Jeremy cried out in a sob, bending as far as the ropes would allow, “I didn’t do it!”

“Then Who!?” Vagabond demanded to know, the hammer descending on Jeremy's other hand, the crack of bone almost as loud as Jeremy's scream. Almost as loud as the shattering of Ryan's heart, “Your car was spotted fleeing the scene!”

“I dunno! It wasn’t me!” Jeremy sobbed, looking up at Ryan, hidden behind his role in the crew “Please, Rye… you know me…”

The hammer hit the floor as Ryan swung, hitting Jeremy's face with his own fist. “I thought I did…” Ryan couldn’t stand his former lover looking up at him with pain in his eyes. Physical violence normally helped soothe him, but this time, it only made things worse.

With every hit, Jeremy would look back up at him with those gorgeous Brown Topaz eyes, black swelling around the socket, a bit of blood leaking from his mouth. Ryan yearned to wipe it away, to soothe Jeremy, to vow vengeance on whoever dared hurt him. His fist trembled as he brought it back for another blow.

“STOP!” Michael kicked open the door, flinging a hand out, “Geoff’s conscious! He says it wasn’t Jeremy!”

Jeremy went slack as he sobbed in relief, Ryan's fist falling as he stared at Michael. Michael could see he needed more reassurance, “The purple car we saw? Not Jeremy’s. Roosters. They framed him. It's a setup Ryan; it wasn’t him.”

“...Get out.” Ryan said softly, fist dropping and reaching behind his head to pull the mask free. Michael didn’t need telling twice, closing the door behind himself. Left alone, all Ryan could hear now was Jeremy's soft sobs.

“I-I told you…” Jeremy cried, more betrayed then Ryan had been when he thought Jeremy the traitor, “I s-said I wasn’t…”

“Jeremy.” Ryan knelt down to untie him, “I’m so sorry. You know it’s my job-”

Jeremy pulled away from him the moment his hand was free, “Leave me alone. I-I can’t look at you.”

Ryan backed up but he didn’t leave as Jeremy untied his shattered hand, groaning as he leant forward to untie his legs. Since he wasn’t talking, Ryan tried, “I didn’t want to-”

“GET OUT!” Jeremy shouted, more violently than Ryan had, glaring at him with hurt eyes, tears making his skin splotchy where it wasn’t already bruised or bleeding. Ryan couldn’t stand the condemnation, but neither could he run from it.

Run grabbed a knife, Jeremy flinching back, holding up a hand, “I’m not the traitor!” he cried hopelessly.

But the knife wasn’t for him. Ryan plunged it into his stomach, the heat of it giving way to the shocks of cold. He gasped but he fumbled for another one. Jeremy was frozen in horror as Ryan sunk to his knees, stabbing himself in the thigh, reaching for the tray. Jeremy stumbled and fell, crawling to him, knocking another knife from his hand.

“What the FUCK?!” he demanded to know, cradling Ryan's face, “The fuck are you doing? MICHAEL!!” the last shouted at the door. Michael busted back in, but Ryan ignored his shouts for medic, instead cupping Jeremy's face with a bloodied hand.

“I hurt you. Greatest mistake. Of my life.” Ryan gasped out, “so I give you my life. In servitude.”

“Not much of one if your dead!” Jeremy roared at him, furious Ryan had taken any chance of Jeremy being angry at him away. Ryan just smiled at him, blood on his lips, “Not much of one. Without you in it.”

“You’re a monster.” Jeremy pressed his head to Ryan's, “A goddamn monster.”

“One you love?” Ryan checked and got Jeremy to laugh wetly.

“One I wouldn’t have any other way…” Jeremy admitted, looking into Ryan's crazy eyes and seeing nothing but love there, “But you never ever take a side against me again.”

“I swear now,” Ryan, always the theatrical one, pressed a hand covered in his own blood over Jeremy's heart, “Even were you to betray the crew now, I will never lay a hand on you again.”

Jeremy studied Ryan's face, and believed him to the core. He leant in, whispering into Ryan's ear, “When they take you to the hospital. Kill Geoff Ramsey for me. He got me tortured with his stupid need to go to that meet alone. ”

“Done.” Ryan was not going to make this mistake again. He would always be on Jeremy's side from now on. It felt to wrong to be against him.


End file.
